1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to anchoring posts in the earthen ground. More specifically, the invention relates to sheet material formed post anchors which are driveable and adaptable for deployment without requiring the use of concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The anchoring of posts in the earthen ground satisfies various needs. The attachment of signs to the post, as exampled by signs posted in yard advertising the availability of the property for sale, is one common example. Similarly, the attachment of signs to posts along roads advise motorists of various conditions or that various provisions of laws are in effect for that specific stretch of road. Common examples of these type of signs include `stop` signs and signs notifying motorists of the `posted` speed limits in effect.
Turning now to posts which support structural entities rather than signs, the most common structure supporting use of posts is to support fencing. In this usage, a configuration of a plurality of posts cooperate to provide for an aligned arrangement, most often linear. A common usage involves various linear sections which cooperate to define a perimeter which surrounds and encloses an area.
In the agricultural area, posts enclose areas with barbed wire or a heavy gauge wire mesh fencing spanning and attached to each post in succession. This usage provides for the containment or exclusion of animals.
In the residential area, posts enclose areas with chain link, boarding or some other suitable material spanning and attached to each post in succession. This usage commonly defines a section of the boundaries of the subject property, as exampled by enclosing the backyard of a home. This usage is extremely common due to the desire of people to restrict ingress and egress from their property.
The most common method in current use of anchoring a post into the earthen ground comprises the following steps. Digging of a deep narrow hole into the ground occurs. Following forming of this hole, insertion of a post into the hole occurs. Then the placement of concrete to radially surround the post occurs to at least partially fill the hole. Following the setting of this concrete, generally the following day, installation of the fencing material occurs to span a plurality of such installed posts and define the fence.
Several disadvantages exist with this method which make the method less efficient than desired. Sandy soil conditions tend to expand the upper extent of the hole beyond the desired size. There is a requirement of special motorized digging equipment which eliminates the requirement of manually scooping out the dirt with post hole diggers. The labor expense involved with the digging of the holes, using either method, is significant. The requirement of mixing concrete at the job site is time consuming, expensive and messy. There is a strong likelihood that even a simple job may span multiple days due to the strong desire that the concrete harden about the post prior to attachment of the fencing material to the post.
Various attempts have been made to provide a structural device capable of placement into the earthen ground for attachment thereto of a post. These devices attempt to provide various large surface areas distributed in the ground to cooperate to act to resist motion of the device while in the earthen ground.
Generally, acceptance in the industry of these devices is lacking. They are difficult to install. They lack sufficient resistance properties once installed to acceptably resist motion of the post above the ground. They are prohibitively expensive when compared to the conventional dig and concrete method. These devices also lack the versatility to permit the elevation of the post to be easily adjusted relative to the fixed anchor device following installation.
For these reasons there remains a need for a simple anchor device which is adaptable for installation into the earthen ground with minimal labor consumption, which provide for acceptable motion resistance within the earthen ground following installation and which also permit repositioning of the elevation of the post relative to the fixed anchor device without requiring repositioning of the anchor device within the ground. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.